


On The Edge Of The World

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Mchanzo Week Day 7 Prompt: The Beach/The SeaThere's only one thing Hanzo loves more than a good storm.





	On The Edge Of The World

Hanzo had been to Ireland once before, but only for a short time. It was pleasant, if not a little chilly. He had a soft spot for rainy places, and not for the reason many might think. 

Storms didn’t make him want to wallow in melancholy emotion at all. In fact it made him feel just a little more alive to look up at the sky and let himself be somewhat mesmerized by the sight of the drops falling towards him. Thunder and wind were even better; the rush of forces larger than himself in play was thrilling and sent rare a spark through him. His dragons loved it too, and he would feel their ache to let the wind carry them in his bones when he couldn’t let them out. 

He didn’t know why he had never come _here_ before. 

Currently Hanzo was standing on the tip of a massive formation of volcanic rock that rose above the sea. It was like a natural, beautiful series of steps. The columns had risen from the ground likely thousands of years before when molten rock was forced up through fissures in the earth. The Giant’s Causeway it was called. The legend was that the formation had once been part of a bridge, but was destroyed in a battle between two Gaelic giants. Hanzo didn’t much care what the origin of the wonder was, all he cared for was that it was absolutely breathtaking. 

The wind was whipping his scarf wildly and his hair was threatening to fall free. He gave up and pulled his ponytail out of the tie, letting the hair whip over his face and blind him for a moment before shoving it back and grinning as he felt it be tugged every which way. Tipping his head back he spread his arms and, keeping a tight grip, watched the wind tug the ribbon out. It was like a yellow snake dancing over the ocean, artificial scales glinting. 

The ocean was crashing up against the rocks underneath him, an especially tall wave soundly hitting with a smack and dusting him with the salty spray. He felt breathless and somehow weightless. He never wanted to leave this spot. 

There was only one thing that might make it better. He turned around, his gaze having no trouble finding his cowboy standing timidly closer to the land, serape tightly pulled around him. 

“Jesse, come out here!” Hanzo called. When he spoke he felt like laughing for no reason at all. 

There was obvious hesitation from the cowboy, who was sans hat due to fear of it getting blown out to sea. Hanzo had immediately clambered up the rocks when they had arrived, but Jesse had been somewhat more cautious. “It’s alright, you won’t fall! I made you wear sensible shoes!” 

Yes, at Hanzo’s insistence--he giggled to himself as he watched the cowboy actually look at his feet as if he had forgotten--Jesse was decked out in jeans and black sneakers. It had been difficult to convince him into the more casual getup, but would be worth it if Hanzo could get him up on the damn rocks.

After a concerned glance back to the car, Jesse started towards him with a determined look on his face. 

Not nearly as sprightly as his literal-ninja companion, he took a slower and more careful route up the rocks, stopping a few times to ensure balance. When he got close enough Hanzo reached out a hand with a grin and helped him up the last few steps. 

Once Jesse had ensured that his feet were solidly in place, he looked up and out. Hanzo was watching excitedly to see his reaction. He was not disappointed. 

Jesse’s lips parted slightly as the wind caught him and he watched another large wave hit. Then his eyes fluttered closed for a moment and he visibly relaxed into the experience. Hanzo felt a rush of warmth as he watched and reached for his cowboy’s hand, finding it and holding tightly. 

“I get it now. Why you’re so giddy about all this.” Jesse said, opening his eyes and looking out towards the horizon. He pulled his hand free from Hanzo’s grip but only so he could wrap an arm around his waist and pull Hanzo closer. He went willingly, the place where they pressed against each other becoming warm and still. They were silent for a long moment, but then Jesse continued. “I feel like I could do just about anything when I’m up here.” 

His serape fluttered in the wind with the yellow ribbon, the two making a striking sight against the grey of the sky. 

Suddenly it began to rain, fat droplets landing on the already wet rocks, splashing in the small puddles that formed in the dips of each column. Jesse cursed, moving, but Hanzo pulled him back. “Let it come.”

The cowboy sighed and relaxed again, unwrapping his cloak and rolling it up. “Might as well go all out then.”

Hanzo grinned wildly up at him, hair already sticking damp to his face. A drop broke free from his hairline and ran down the middle of his forehead and past his nose. Jesse followed it’s path with his eyes until it disappeared into the hair at his jaw. Hanzo suddenly felt massively, wonderfully in love. 

Jesse reached up to cradle Hanzo’s face in his hand and Hanzo pressed into the touch, closing his eyes. The hand was warm. When their lips met moments later they were both cold to the touch but it didn’t last long. All Hanzo could taste was rain and salt and for a second he let the wind move him, stumbling slightly into his lover. 

He wasn’t sure if he would ever again be taken by a storm so sweet as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this one was my favorite. As soon as The Giants Causeway came to my mind I knew I had to write about it because it's my favorite place on earth and I LOVE STORMY VIBES. 
> 
> It's been a great week, thank you for reading, there IS more overwatch excitement on the way from me!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> p.s. Jenna I love u


End file.
